59_master_the_evolutionsfandomcom-20200215-history
59Master
59Master or a59Master is a character in The Evolutions series. He wears blue clothes and acts crazy or weird at times. Appearance and Personality 59Master wears blue clothes. He has brown hair and green eyes. 59Master has a strange behavior that makes his friends feel uncomfortable. He is also addicted to get money. He usually makes them do activities of go on trips that end up with random results. Though his friends can't do anything about it because they still respect him and because he's the host. Still 59Master does care about his friends and just tried to have fun with them and hang out Role in series 59Master is the leader of his team and is one of the main characters. His job is making his friends always productive, by hosting game days for them. He solves problems based on the situation. When 59Master couldn't find a pinata for 49Master's birthday, he got "The Next best thing" which was candy cadet from fnaf pizza simulator. But he gave 49Master a pet wither for his present. When 59Master and 49Master had to go to school. Their teacher was apparently Baldi. 59Master didn't like the teacher because he knew what he was capable of. So he acted like a thug and got the questions he was asked to answer wrong. Especially when he said that 2+2=59. He got sent to detention because of his behavior, and also made 49Master go to detention because principle thought they were brothers. Eventually, 59Master found out that Baldi didn't have a teachers license and threatened Baldi to do his chores or else he would be in trouble. 59Master was also the one who created The F-bomb. When 59Master wanted to see the Fire and Ice Movie, he suggested to work on an Apple farm. When animals went missing, 59Master and 49Master went to investigate. They found out that Donald trump was gonna start his own fast food restaurant. When they tried to stop him, they got arrested. 59Master tried to break out, but he made himself and 49Master be in maximum security. But 59Master used the F bomb to destroy the farm. When Baldi came to 59Master's house, 59Master sent baldi to nightmare puppet and he sended him to the nether. 59Master helped save the people from a shulker when he and 49Master went back in time. 59Master called Plasma God to help save him and 49Master when Trump captured them. 59Master hosted another game day (game day 2) and cheated when he and nightmare puppet we're playing tower battles. He bought an obsidian tnt cannon and made his friends track down a pirate known as Captain Ugly. He now has the Canon on his house. Later he had a dream that Exploding tnt turned evil and he and pink sheep were trying to fight him off with obsidian tnt cannons. When trump's robot failed to take him down, 59Master went inside Tnt's body and destroyed his core. 59Master accidentally teleported himself and his friends to the jungle and were lost. Soon they realized their home wasn't far from their location and were pissed. When baldi wanted everyone to build something, 59Master builded his logo. 59Master did a bottle flip. 59Master took plasma God treasure hunting but were disappointed when the gold melted and became poop. 59Master said that all of their problems were over when plasma God defeated his father. But then someone took his DNA and made a clone replica of him. Later he had another weird dream after the events of the first one, where he and pink sheep were chilling until they were attacked by the Dorito Lord. Pink sheep got killed by 59 Master killed it by making it soggy with water. After he woke up, he went outside and saw someone who looked exactly like him. He introduced himself as Dark 59 Master. He reveal to 59 Master that he had elemental powers. He had Water Element. He defeated Dark 59 Master who then retreated. He fought him again when he acci teleported everyone to an unknown world. He almost got beaten until he used the F-bomb. He interrogated Nightmare Poltergeist about the Evilutions plan. He learned that 49 Master’s pet wither was actually the wither king. When he tried to warn 49 Master, dark 59 Master came and transformed Jeff into the wither. Eventually 59 Master was able to convince 49 Master to kill the wither king. When 59 Master found out that the Evilutions were coming to attack with their giant robot, he decided to also make a giant robot. He ordered plasma god to fire the satellite beam that destroyed the Evilution robot. He participated in the tournament of something but was defeated in the first round by dark 59 master. He dressed up as baldi(his teacher) for Halloween. He and dark 59 master we’re able to hold down the virus in place. Category:Characters